Like It Used To Be
by maranothings
Summary: "This way, I know that you're still with me."/ or Justin comforts Alex after a nightmare. Oneshot.


**AN: Helloo! I'm back again! I just wanted to say I found this inside my Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction folder and I haven't post it because at first I thought it's a little cheesy but my WOWP feels are back again and so does my Jalex feels, so here you go... I'm going as a double threat this afternoon, because I'm posting 2 at once! Oh, and I'm sorry for the wrong grammar... Told you, it's an old story inside the folder and I haven't read it yet.  
**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing of Wizards of Waverly Place, but I do own the clothes I'm wearing. But I'm not sure that the Wi-Fi I'm using is not mine ….**

_She was in a dream. _

_She found herself in a cell, staring at somebody with dreamy eyes. _

_Then suddenly, the dreamy eyes turned into red eyes, hungry and angry. Those eyes belong to Mason. _

_Mason. _

Alex woke up, panting and gasping in her bed. Her hands gripped her blanket, sweaty.

"Alex?"

Alex screamed, covering herself with her blanket. She felt her bed dip beside her, and suddenly, 2 strong arms were around her, warming her up instantly. Alex sighed again, and peeked through her blanket.

It was the arms that belonged to her big brother, Justin.

"J-justin?" she whispered slowly, staring into the eyes of her brother, relief washed over her as she found out it wast just him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Justin shrugged, his arms still around her. "So I checked every room."

"How about you?" Justin said again, this time more quietly.

"I was sleeping too, but I got a nightmare," Alex replied. It sounded like a squeak than a human. And less than a minute, her tears were falling down again, the third time after that heartbreaking, intense day.

Justin nodded, understand. "What were you dreaming?" he said quietly.

Alex sighed, snuggling deeper into his side, head were now on his chest, and she said slowly, "I was in a cell, and then there was him…"

Alex screamed again, this time not with much surprise, but Justin was quick, as he kissed her forehead twice, and said, "keep going."

"Well, that's pretty much about it," Alex said again. "But it was scary Justin. What if it was real? What if he was attacking me again … what if.."

Justin put a finger over her mouth, and smiled a veru genuine smile. "What if I was there too, and I'll protect you no matter what?"

Alex closed her mouth, and smiled back. "Thanks."

"Don't worry. I'll always have your back," Justin said again, putting his head on Alex's.

"I know," Alex nodded. "Will you … will you sleep here with me, today, Justin?"

"Sure," Justin nodded, as he shifted closer to her, arms still wrapped around her. Alex grinned, as she pulled away from him, taking off her blanket and then throw it around both of them, so they were together.

"This felt like a tent we used to make when we were smaller," Alex said, smiling. "Remember, I used to walk to your room at night, and make a tent on your bed, and you'll tell me a bedtime story, and I'll say 'that's cheesy' and we'll fight, and then I'll push you away from the tent, making it fall over again, and then I'll cry …"

"Okay I get it," Justin chuckled. "But don't you think we're getting too old for this kinda thing?"

"No," Alex said. "This way, I know that you're still with me."

Justin nodded, and said a quiet 'hmm'.

Both of them was quiet for a while, trying to think of something to say, something that will make the other one happy, and then Alex was the one breaking the silence. "You okay, too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Justin said. "True, I was heartbroken too, but I'm fine with it."

Alex nodded.

"I still have you," Alex said again, putting both her arms around him. "Maybe he's gone, but I know in my heart that you will never do that to me."

"Of course I won't Alex," Justin said reassuringly. "I'm your brother. It is my job to protect you."

"Hmm," Alex said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? It's pretty short, but I hope you like it.  
**

**Reviews are really appreciated. And by the way, does anybody here wants a Wizards of Waverly Place Season 5? Please tell in your review. Okay, I'll leave before this gets awkward so bye!**


End file.
